May Death come on Swift Wings
by EternallyRath
Summary: About an Evil Vampire, who meets a woman who dares to change his ways.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Awake

My name is Vincent Kane Don Veer, I am a 336 year old nobleman. I have lingered in the darkness for too long. For too long I have burned in eternel flame; until one night when the moon at its peek and I at my finest. I had lay upon my bed, finding myself lost in deep thought as I stare blankly up at my ceiling.

Decaying in my own augnish of centuries of killing, depression, and being alone. Coming to the ending moment of my sorrow I break the trance and find strength in my weak bones to pull my body from the bed. I walk into the halls of my home, making my way down the of someone circling me, using the darkness as there shield. My eyes scan the hall , recognizing the grace and voice of the being who chucled weakly.

"Come out Lilith" I said my voice dry and dull. I could hear her laughter all around me, somewhat taunting me for my feeble state. Lilith, my maker walked out of the shadows, coming face to face with me. The light made a silhouette around her short black hair and gleaming eyes.

"My poor, poor child" she said biting her wrist.

Lilith let the blood reasingly drip into my mouth, her fleash hovered above my lips by mere inches. Only minutes passed but it felt like hours, finally my maker gave in, giving embrace between my first love and my lips. An overpowering ecstasy filled my every sense; I felt as if reborn into the darkness again.

I felt my arms and legs begin to strengthen, as the crimson fluid flooded and contracted my dead organs. My insides once dry and shriveled now replenished or reincarne as the French might say; but with a beginning there was a end to such pleasure. Lilith took her wrist from my hungry canines, feeling she could spare no more. My short deshevled brown hair fell astray around my face as stings of blood trickled down my chin, Lilith looked at me with pleased eyes.

"Glad to see you've come around to your hunger my son, you do know how much it worries me when your try to starve yourself. But then again... it's amusing to watch you fail" he said a little poshly.

Smiling weakly I walked down the spiraling stairecase, looking at the paintings that at one time brought me pleasure, but now only collected dust. My maker walked silently beside me, her dramatic fifteenth century clothing (train included) trailed gaudily behind her. I detested how she never flowed with the times. She was transfixed to stay in that dreary century of which she was created.

Lilith watched me as I looked upon my home as if it were the fist time I was really seeing it, my finger tips trailed along the walls , looking over my shoulder at Lilith a smile tugged on my lips.

"The house...it's different no?"

"Mmmm...you never miss a thing." Lilith smiled back.

Placeing a finger on my lips as if in thought I frowned as I turned to face my friend.

"So, how long will you stay with me this time"

I watched as Lilith's face frowed and looked pained.

"I can't stay at all, I have somewhere I need to be."

"We are the pinicle of time, it's all we have, yet you always have something to do, or somewhere to go" I said with a thick layer of guilt and sarcasium.

Lilith sighed and bent her head down as she touched the bridge of her nose before looking me in the face again.

"Vincent, how many times must I tell you to find a mate, someone to share this eternity with"

Fire built inside of me as the memories of this same conversation Lilith and I shared before I fell into my slumber for all those centuries.

"I refuse to turn an innocent into what I am, no matter how unbareable it is for me, it would only be selfish" I spat out, I could see that my words stung Lilith, but I didn't want to stand there and listen to him any longer. I walked to the door and pulled it open, keeping my back towards Lilith.

"I'm going to hunt, I'd like it if your not staying for you to be gone before I return" I said this with as much venom I could gather, and walked out.

***********

Two hours had passed since talking with Lilith and I had spent them constructively hunting. Even though I had just had my fill of on a elderly couple in a nursing home near by, my insides craved something young. Who was I to deny it? I walked down the busy streets of New York, watching as the homeless rummage for cans. Men in nice cars pick up hookers, unaware that it was really a man cleverly disguised, nipped and tucked in all the right places.

On my journey I passed what seemed to be the newest hot spot called 'Club Dracula' -How original- I thought. Despite the puke name the air heads outside the club looked tasty. I licked my lips and put on my best 'fuck me' eyes, I walked over with all the bravado I could muster and the women fell for every step.

"Hello Ladies"

"Hi" they said together.

"And what pray tell are the names of you two lovely girls?"

"I'm Candy"

"and I'm Lexy"

"Course you are" I smiled and put an arm around each girl. They giggled and we made our way over to the side of the club leading into the alleyway. As Candy started to kiss her way down my chest, Lexy and I kissed deeply. So deeply that I bit through her tongue, muffling her panic with my mouth as I drank her dry. Her body slumped in my arms, and I felt her heart take its last beats before I dropped her. I licked my lips and took a deep breath. Candy stopped in the middle of undoing my belt buckle to look at her friend.

"Lexy? Hey you okay?" Candy shook her frineds dead body, Lexy's head flopped over revealing the blood streaming down her chest from her mouth.

"OH MY GODD! LEXY! ooh god, SOMBODY HELPP!" Candy whaled.

I rolled my eyes and took out a handkerchief, cleaning myslef off while Candy continued to screech. I let out a big sigh, and reached down and grabbed Candy by her blonde locks.

'SNAP--THUD'

Musis to my ears, as Candy fell in a heap on the cement ground, matching the fate of her friend. I stared down at them for a moment before my attention was averted to the top of the alleyway where I was met with frightened blue eyes. Blue eyes that whitnessed my black deed.

"Fuck" I muttered, and made a mad dash at her. Instinctively, like all girls, she ran and I let her.

I liked a little chase but it only took me mere moments and I had her cornered, she was backing up into the brick of the wall. I knew what I had to do, but the closer I got to her bright blue eyes the harder it was to keep my footing. Her scent drew me in, just like her heart beat and the way she was so firagil. I'd never looked at a human like I looked at her before.

I stood maybe three feet from her, only able to stare, not breathing. Scard that if I did, I would shavagly rip her limb from limb. I had to know what this pause I felt inside of me ment. Why did her fear stricken eyes make my instintive needs feel so ...wrong. I almost felt ashamed. Had all these years of sleep made me go soft? I thought.

I took another step and cringed when she gasped.

"Hush" I spoke, soothing.

Closing the distance remaining, I breathed her in, her sweet srawberry flesh. I opened my green eyes to her, drinking in her pale skin against her blue eyes and thick lashes. I wanted to touch this skin, I let my lips lightly brush her high cheek bone as I leaned into her ear.

"What is your name"

"Beth" Her voice shook when she spoke her own name, I couldn't help but let a smirk spread across my own features.

"I..I want to ..go home..I..I wont tell anyone, I promise" This time when she spoke it seemed more difficult for her.

I paused and pulled back from her, I didn't want her to go home, I wanted to know her, understand her, I stared fixed on her small frame so innocent from the true horrors of this world. I doubted after tonight, after what she saw me do to the girls in the alley way, she would ever sleep soundly. I hated that thought, I hated myself for possibly causeing her pain.

I cringed at these revelations and silently cursed myself.

"Sleep" I said in a alluring tone, and she did, falling into my chest. I picked her up and cradled her in my arms as I started to towards her new home, mine.


	2. This is your new life now

Chapter 2

This is your new life now.

I cradled over her sleeping figure as I watched her dream. She was beautiful, with her curly chocolate brown hair, pale skin, full pink lips, and thick lashes. I brought the back of my hand slowly to her face, and brushed it against her cheek. That's when her eyes opened, and I stared into her blue pools while she focused her vision on me.

"Where am I? WHo are you?" her eyes were those same frightened blues that whitnessed my black deed, it made my insides turn to remember her that way.

"Answer me God damnit!" she raised her voice as she pulled away from me, squaring her shoulders, and hardening those blue pools.

"I'm Vincent Kane Don Veer, this is my house; and you, you are my guest." I stood upright and hardened my features aswell.

"what happened last night, whats going on, I can't remember anything," she looked to me for answers but I had none. What was I sapposed to say 'well after you whitnessed me kill off two woman I chased you down intent on killing you also, but instead I plan to keep you.'

I sighed internally.

"I found you, and if I hadn't god knows what would have happened to you" My face turned more into a sneer as I lied to her. Well, more bent the truth if anything.

I brought my eyes back to her, and she had finially began to relax.

"Well if thats the case, thank you, I should really be going though" she stood and looked around the room, looking for anything that might belong to her.

"Wait..." I had to think of something that would make her stay, I don't want her to leave, not yet.

She stared at me waiting.

"I cooked, at least eat, please." I could see her weigh her options, I could see that she was concidering weather or not I was to be trusted.

"Alright, I mean if you went to all the trouble already I don't see the harm" she gave me a small smile that didn't mask her doubt very well, but I took it, I would take anything and everything this woman would give me. I stared into her eyes again, for too long, I could see by the uncomfortable way she shifted her weight.

"Well the bathrooms through that door, and I'll be down staires waiting for you, the dining room is at the bottom of the staircase, first door on the left." I smiled and in two strides I was out of the door. Just her prencense made all my senses feel like I was on a high,

I skipped down the stair case and just as I was opening the dinning room door a hand pulled me the rest of the way in. I was met with a very displeased looking Lilith.

"Oh, Lilith, you know by the look on your face, that stick you have lodged up inside of you, looks to be uncomfortable." I chuckled but stopped when I saw her face didn't change.

"A human" she growled.

"Finally taking an internest in my life are we, just in time for the good part." I shot her a crooked smile and walked over to the long dining table and took a seat at the head.

"What do you mean 'the good part'" her face and tone had stayed the same.

"Well, I plan to keep her"

Lilith's face lightened a little. "Why didn't you say that? I'm thrilled you've finally given into making a mate"

I jumped up knocking the chair over and whipped over to Lilith. "What is it with you and this mate bullshit! I'm not changing her, she's perfect the way she is."

Liliths features turned furious, "Vincent, christ! think of what you're doing, there are rules, and laws for our kind and trust me when I say that doing this is not worth the punishent it will cost."

"This is my choice, I want her, and I will have her,just... as she is!" the growl that escaped my lips dared Lilith to cross me, to be honest I hoped for it.

"We'll talk later" she spoke in a whisper I would only hear, then vanished.

It was then I heard why she had left so suddenly, Beth, she had been decending the staires and I watched her as she opened the door slowly.

"Hungry" I called out from the table, as she came in she saw me pulling out a chair for her.

"Please, sit" I motioned for her,and she took it.


End file.
